


Scotland and His New Pet

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fanfic, M/M, National animal, scotice, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil walked down Allistor's front yard and got to his door, hands in his pockets and a curious look upon his face. When Allistor told him he wanted to check out his new pet, he was interested as to what kind of pet he had got. All Allistor gave him for details was that it was huge and it likes to take rides all the time. Emil got up early in the morning (it was just around seven in the morning, by the way) just to make his walk worthwhile to see his new animal friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotland and His New Pet

"Hey, Ice, I'm glad you made it!"

Emil walked down Allistor's front yard and got to his door, hands in his pockets and a curious look upon his face. When Allistor told him he wanted to check out his new pet, he was interested as to what kind of pet he had got. All Allistor gave him for details was that it was huge and it likes to take rides all the time. Emil got up early in the morning (it was just around seven in the morning, by the way) just to make his walk worthwhile to see his new animal friend.

"So, are you ready to meet him?" Allistor grinned cheekily. He brushed his red locks off his right ear with his right gloved hand and Emil realized how taller he was.

"Yeah Al," he said. They both go inside Allistor's house—more rather Arthur's house—and got out into the backyard to see the animal. Was it going to be a majestic horse? Was it a whale like Alfred's?

But when he looked around the backyard, seeing nothing but a large wooden stall for horses, fresh green grass and a few chairs to sit and enjoy the sun. Where was the new pet Allistor bragged about for days?

Emil turned his head to his friend, confused. "Where is it?"

Allistor looked bewildered at him, too. "What are you talking about?"

"Your pet!" he said. "Where's your new pet you kept talking about?" Emil pointed around the backyard as evidence that there wasn't a puppy frolicking around the yard, no cat sleeping lazily on the yard and no pony to ride on.

Allistor mimicked Emil's move but pointed at the horse shack. "He's right there. And don't point!"

Emil gawked at him as if he was an utter idiot. "You think I'm stupid that I clearly see no animal around here?"

When he looked at Allistor he looked greatly disgusted and aggrieved at him. Without any words to Emil he ambled over to the shed, Emil treading behind, and he stood over the front door of the shack. Emil came by next to him and, looking befuddled at Allistor until he took his eyes over to the empty stall.

"What are we-"

He was right away shushed by Allistor who pointed at the unknown object that apparently only Allistor could see. Emil watched, unconvinced.

"Oh, wait, you can't see unicorns, can you?"

"Unicorns? What in the hell are you talking about?"

Before Allistor spoke his answer, he took both of his hands to Emil's eyes and covered them. Emil was obviously confused as to what he was doing until he released his eyes to reveal before him...a white unicorn. Emil felt his jaw drop in awe and shock.

"I guess since Lukas never told you we both have the ability to see magical creatures," Allistor said, "I thought maybe I could show you what a real unicorn looks like! After all, they are my national animal in Scotland!"

XxXxXxX

"Lukas...?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know Allistor liked unicorns. I didn't even know that they were his national animal."

Lukas stared blankly at Emil, but he returned to his book while sitting in the couch. "I guess you learnt a new thing now."

"I should've just Googled his animal..."

Lukas slammed his book on the ground, took Emil by the arms and rapidly shook him! And he was so out of his character! "DON'T TRUST GOOGLE, EVER!"

XxXxXxX

Emil went to his laptop and was just about to check his animal for himself when he realized why Lukas got pissed (so strangely) at him...

His national animal was an Elk. Just imagining an Elk with Lukas in a half animal and half human form made him collapse on the floor and burst into fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please give this some love! :)


End file.
